1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and particularly to an image forming apparatus including a fixing unit for fixing a toner image on a recording medium and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been conventionally studied to avoid emissions of ozone, toner dust and the like generated in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to the outside of the apparatus.
It has been discovered in recent years that not only ozone and toner dust, but also ultra fine particles (hereinafter also referred to as “UFP” when appropriate) having a particle size of 100 nm or less are generated in such image forming apparatus. A technique of suppressing UFP emissions to the outside of an apparatus is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-002803, for example. In this document, an image forming apparatus adopts means for collecting dust electrostatically and means for suctioning dust by a cyclone.
One problem suffered by the conventional technique such as described above, however, was that the provision of the collecting means and suctioning means as described above results in increase in structural complexity and size of the apparatus.